


Flitwick's Closet

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AdventDrabbles, Ficlet, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is normally a patient man, except when it comes to Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flitwick's Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/alisanne/profile)[**alisanne**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/alisanne/), who came up with some ridiculous reason for why I owed her some Snarry--a reason which I can't even remember right now, lol. She requested I incorporate [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/) 19th prompt "Music Box". Errr...it's there! Thanks to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/torino10154/profile)[**torino10154**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/torino10154/) for the quick read through, but any mistakes that remain are my own.

He opened the door, shoved Harry into what looked like a closet full of knick-knacks and other odds and ends, then slammed the door shut behind them. There was barely enough room to turn around, but Harry didn't even get a chance to try; Severus pressed himself flat against Harry's back, hot breath ghosting over his ear, and Harry's pulse raced.

"Severus--don't you think we should wait until-"

"Silence," Severus hissed. He slid a hand around Harry's waist and pulled him flush, his hard length pressed against the curve of Harry's arse, and then he started to move.

"You impertinent boy." Severus' low whisper sent a thrill from the base of his neck down to where Severus' rutted against him, slow and teasing, and Harry was barely able to bite back a moan. He could hear his fellow colleagues only a few feet away on the other side of the door, enjoying the rest of Flitwick's traditional Christmas dinner, but instead of dampening his arousal, it only served to heighten it. Severus licked a long strip down the column of Harry's neck and Harry shuddered in his arms.

"You asked for this," Severus continued, the edge of a bite creeping into his voice. "Taunting me all evening."

"I was only eating," Harry protested weakly, but then Severus' slid his hands to Harry's trousers, ripped the zip open, wrapped his gloriously long fingers around Harry's cock, and Harry could only moan.

"Quiet. You don't want the others to hear, or do you?" A scraping of teeth followed Severus' words and he slid his palm down Harry's shaft and over the head, smearing pre-come as he made his way back to the base.

His hand was hot and Harry felt like his skin was on fire; he barely managed to hold in a plea for more--faster, harder--anything just _more_ \--when Severus begin to wank him in earnest, shifting so his own cock nestled between Harry's cheeks, rutting against him in the same rhythm as his hand worked Harry's cock. Harry's fingers automatically scrambled against the shelf in front of him so he could rock back into Severus and thrust into his fist when suddenly there was a thunk of something solid hitting the floor, the popping of a spring, and the tinkle of a lullaby emanating throughout the room.

"Oh, my music box!" came a voice far too close for comfort. Harry and Severus only had the chance to freeze before the door opened and Flitwick's delighted smile turned to surprise, then knowing as he stood blinking up at them.

"I had wondered what was rattling around in here," he said. He knelt to pick up the box that had fallen on the floor. "And I've been looking for this everywhere. It was my mother's, you see, and there's quite a story--but…perhaps I'll save it for a more appropriate time, yes?" Flitwick winked and his mouth spread into a jaunty grin. "Carry on!"

With that, he shut the door, leaving Severus and Harry alone again.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. His cheeks were burning--he felt as if he were blushing all the way to his cock--which of course Flitwick had now seen. Harry closed his eyes with a groan. He was never going to be able to face any of his colleagues ever again. And from the way Severus remained suspiciously quiet, Harry suspected he felt the same way.

And then Severus slid his fist along Harry's cock again.

"What?" Harry gasped. Severus pressed his lips to Harry's neck, then smiled against Harry's skin.

"You heard the wizard. He did say 'Carry on' did he not?" Severus slid his thumb along Harry's slit before snaking his palm along Harry's shaft once more. Harry shuddered again, the pleasure Severus drew from him washing away any lingering shame. "I have learned over the years that Flitwick does occasionally give good advice."

"And this is one of those times?" Harry whispered. He slowly ground against Severus' length in return, arousal thrumming through him with Severus' sharp intake of breath.

"Most definitely."

 

 

 


End file.
